


Purr-suing our true self

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Miraculous Ladybug week 2016 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien mentions that Ladybug was marriage material and Marinette considers the hilarity of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr-suing our true self

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Miraculous Ladybug week 2016 Day 3: Love Square.  
> It’s sort of a continuation of Day 1.

Adrien’s hand was so warm.

For a second, Marinette squeezed his hand and he looked at her with a curious gaze. “Is everything alright, Marinette?” he asked, lightly squeezing back.

But she merely blushed brightly. “Yes!” she exclaimed and looked to the grass, before she added softly, “I was just wondering how I deserved that… eh… that-us. I mean us.”

Adrien laughed softly. “My Lady was always marriage material.” He turned until he stood in front of her and snatched her other hand, now holding both tightly. “I was just too blinded by the darkness to see the light.” He pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closed. “But I can see what I admire in Ladybug in you too.”

Marinette took a shaky breath. “It’s weird to think that I _like_ you so much, but never… never recognized Chat in you.”

He chuckled lightly. “I’m the same,” he told her, opening his blue eyes.

“We…” she giggled all of the sudden, pressing her face against Adrien’s shoulder. “We are impossible. We made a love square with just two persons, didn’t we?” she said in between of her giggles and felt tears in the corners of her eyes – and she felt Adrien’s arms around her.

“We did,” he eventually agreed, just laughing with her.

 

* * *

 

But even after their laughter ended they just stayed like this, hugging just in front of the Seine. “We’re getting better at it, though…”

Marinette didn’t move when she spoke. “At what?”

He grinned lightly. “Purr-suing our true self.”

With a soft, but clearly amused noise she looked at him. “You’re playing too many video games, Adrien.”


End file.
